


Your Blessin'

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Blessing, F/M, I can't think of tags right now lol, I'm tired and have a really bad cold, Protective Dean, Sammy is out of the loop, Total Fluff, adorable Benny, because his permission would do no good, so is the Reader though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Benny asks Dean for his blessing on a very important matter...





	Your Blessin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I've had this written for awhile and could've sworn that I had already published it. So I'm publishing it now! :) Hope you guys like it.

* * *

 

"Dean-o! Sammy!" You bellowed, grinning from ear to ear as you barreled down the stairs of the bunker, leaving Benny in the dust.  

 

"Baby Sis!" Dean yelled back, jogging to meet you and trapping you in his arms. He held you tightly and pressed a hand to the back of your head, kissing the top of it. "Son of a bitch I missed you, kiddo."

 

"Mary!"  

 

"Hey Sammy!" You wiggled out of Dean's arms and ran to Sam, hugging him as tightly as you could.

 

"We missed you."  

 

"I missed you guys too." Dean strolled over to the two of you and hugged you both. Benny came down the stairs and felt a little twinge of guilt, seeing how much you missed your brothers.  

 

Dean glanced up and smiled when he saw his friend, walking over to give Benny his usual bro-hug. "Hey Benny. How've you been?"

 

"Good. Lot better now, since I got little Chère with me."

 

"Aww Benny." You walked over to him, taking your bag from his shoulder and setting it on the floor, lacing your arms around his waist.

 

Dean smiled, "I'm glad you two are happy... How's Louisiana, Elizabeth, all of that?"

 

"Oh ya know," You shrugged, "Louisiana's hot and humid, and Lizzy is keeping Benny busy at the diner. How are things here?"

 

"You know Sammy, gassing me outta baby whenever he even looks at a freakin' burrito, and reading for fun." You laughed and Sam glared at Dean while he continued. "I've been good, I got baby polished up last week and changed her oil."

 

"Nice."  

 

"Oh, you should come check out this book Dean and I found in one of the back shelves of the library. It was hidden behind the wall, we made a note to show you when you got here."

 

"Awesome," You started following Sam but stopped when Benny didn't follow. "You wanna come, Honey?"

 

"Nah, go spend some time with your brother Little Chère." He smirked, "I'm gonna catch up with Dean."

 

"Okay... Don't get into any trouble. Not sure which one of ya I should worry about more." You smirked, turning to jog to the library.

 

When you and Sam were out of view, Benny placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and started leading him a little further away from the library. "Mind if I pull ya aside for a second, Brother?"

 

"Everything okay?"

 

"Everything's fine, Chief. Better than fine, I love havin’ Mary down in Louisiana with me, knowing I got someone gives me something to look forward to when I get off work."

 

"Then what do you wanna talk about?" Dean straightened up, instinctively assuming the ‘protective big brother’ stance.

 

"Now, just calm down.” Benny spoke cautiously, recognizing Dean’s body language. “I know this formality might seem a little strange to ya, but technically I'm old and my mama raised me to be a traditional southern gentleman, and this kinda goes with it... I know ya aren't Mary's daddy but I figure with everything I've heard from the two of ya that you're the closest thing she's ever really had. Dean... I wanna ask you for your blessin’... I wanna propose to that sweet little Chère in there." Benny smiled, love filling his expression as he thought of all the reasons he adored you.

 

Dean relaxed, "Benny, you know you're already a brother to me... It'd be awesome to make it official." He hugged Benny and pulled away laughing. "Easily twice my age and you're asking my permission to marry my baby sister."

 

"Nuh uh, Chief, I didn't ask your permission, I asked for your blessin'."

 

"What's the difference?"

 

"Permission is like ya own her, and I know for a fact that no one owns that little spitfire of a Winchester. Asking your blessin' is just being polite... Plus, I still planned to marry her whether ya said yes or no, so permission wouldn't do me no good." Benny chuckled, clasping Dean on the shoulder and walking back to the library with him.

 

The two men walked in smiling and you looked up from the book Sam was showing you. "What are you two smiling about?" You questioned, raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion.

 

"Nothin' you need to worry about, Chère. Least not for now."

 

"Yeah, that doesn't worry me,” You winked, “You always seem to have something up your sleeve, Mr. Lafitte."

 

“I certainly do, Ms. Winchester.” Benny sauntered over and stole the chair beside you, kissing your lips tenderly in full view of your brothers, who surprisingly didn’t object. Then he leaned close to your ear and whispered. “Someone has to keep that pretty little mind o’ yours guessin’.”


End file.
